In the past, there is known a technique for transferring a print jot, which is transmitted from a network terminal such as a client PC to a print server, to all printing apparatuses communicatably network-connected to the print server through the print server to thereby cause the printing apparatuses to keep the print job (see JP-A-2007-34493).
Consequently, a user can cause, by operating the printing apparatuses later, the printing apparatuses to execute print processing by the print job at arbitrary timing without worrying about time required for transmission of print job data from the PC to the printing apparatuses.
However, in the related art, the user sends the print job to all the printing apparatuses connected to the print server. Therefore, for example, a print job transmitted to a printing apparatus rarely used by the user uselessly consumes a storage area of the printing apparatus.
If the user sends a print job even to a printing apparatus that the user is extremely less likely to cause to execute print processing, this leads to an unnecessary increase in traffic on the network.